You'll be Perfect
by lildreamer1112
Summary: Bella Swan is one of the most popular girls in school who gets dumped 8 weeks before prom. Edward is known as Geekward and is a social outcast. Bella, however, has plans to make him into her perfect prom date.
1. With the right date

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters you know!**

"Bella will you pay attention?" little Alice Brandon asked as she waved her hand in front of my face. I of course looked at her confused and Alice huffed angrily. "I was asking you about prom. You know it's in like two months right?"

I groaned. I didn't want to think about prom. Mike Newton had just broken up with me pretty much leaving me screwed.

"I haven't really thought about it since Mike and I broke up last week. And no one else is really catching my eye." I answered simply.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are one of the most popular girls in school. You're telling me there isn't one person who catches your eye?" Alice shrieked.

I shook my head which caused my hair to surround my face. She wouldn't understand. Jasper Whitlock and she were absolutely inseparable since they began going out our junior year.

"Let me think Bella. There has to be someone. How about Tyler? Ben? James Santiago? Eric Yorkie?" Alice began to name off every name she knew.

"Tyler is going with Lauren Mallory. I'm not sure why but more props to her I guess. Ben has been dating Angela Webber since we were sophomores. James and Victoria got back together last week. And Eric? Are you serious? That would give him the wrong idea." I sighed. There wasn't any worthy eligible guys available.

"Well okay then. Let's see Jacob is still with Leah. Oh how about Leah's brother Seth?"

"Seth is a freshman. There is no way I'm going to embarrass myself that much. No prom is better than going with a freshman your senior year." I almost snarled out at her.

"Bella you're pretty much a shoo in for prom queen so you have to go. And I'm trying to think of decent guys that would be open to going with you!" She began to pout and I rolled my eyes at her which she saw as a way to continue. "Oh I know you could ask Laurent! You could totally go with him."

"Alice! He's gay!" This keeps getting worse and worse.

"Well at least you know he won't think he's getting sex after right?" She watched me as I slowly shook my head at her. She continued to name people that were not options because they had significant others, they weren't my type, or they just weren't into women.

"It's a hopeless cause Alice. I'm just not going to go. You know I hate dances anyways."

She feigned shock and started to snicker at the library door.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her. We were in a library and they didn't really condone laughing.

"Geekward Cullen just came in." she said through giggles.

I slowly turned and saw the fumbling boy. He was a little over six feet tall and wasn't skinny or fat. His copper hair was standing up in all directions like he didn't comb it. His black rimmed glassed covered his shiny green eyes. His clothes were last year's style and were old and faded. His eyes landed on Alice and saw her laughing in his direction and his face instantly grew red. I watched him as he quickly ran to a back corner of the library hidden from our view.

"Alice his name is Edward not Geekward." I said instantly feeling sorry for the boy. He really wasn't that bad.

Alice continued to laugh and once she saw my look, she calmed down. "I'm sorry B but he just makes it so easy. I mean did you see his clothes? Sure the faded look is in with the jeans but he just took it way overboard. And the shirt? No one wears shirts like that anymore. Trust me I know fashion."

"Ali not everyone cares about fashion as much as you."

"True I suppose. I just can't believe he's Emmet Cullen's little brother you know? Emmet is just so, what's the word?" She stopped and scratched her chin as if in imaginary thinking. "Hot."

She was right. The Cullen brothers were nothing alike. Emmet had been a grade ahead of us. He had dark curly hair with matching dark eyes. He had been the captain of the football and baseball teams. He was tall and well built with well defined muscles. Edward on the other hand was into academics and was always caught reading books. His major extracurricular activities were chess team and A.V. club. None the less though, the brothers always seemed close.

Although, I could tell behind those glasses and outdated clothing, that Edward wasn't all that bad.

"Edward's not really that bad Alice. Sure the glasses and the clothes aren't the greatest but with some new clothes, contacts, and the right date, he'd be prom king ready. And his hair really does work for him." I couldn't stop myself before the words came out of my mouth.

She put her small hand over her mouth in surprise but then a giant smile began to fill her face. "Oh my God Bella I have the greatest idea ever. In a way I can see what you mean. I throw him into some polo's and some new jeans. And maybe get him some contacts. And voila we have your perfect prom date."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. It seemed a little wrong to use him for my own selfish needs. But in a way it would make his life better right? No more laughing at him. No more being an outcast. Yeah just gotta tell myself the positive outlook on it.

"Yes definitely Bella. He has all the possibilities to be quite cute and stylish. Oh my God Bella he's perfect," she kept rambling.

"And how are we going to convince him to be my prom date Alice? Do you really think he's going to be willing to change everything about himself for one night and for a girl who hasn't given him the time of day?" I asked the pixie.

She giggled and shut her text book loudly gaining the evil eye of Mrs. Brody the librarian. She whispered sorry at her and returned her focus on me. "Bella you are the most popular girl in our class. Geekw-I mean Edward or anyone else for that matter would be a fool not to go with you! But to be on the safe side, try to just befriend him first you know? Then shortly after we'll get the new clothes and the contacts. And then you two can become exclusive. And voila perfect prom!"

I smiled because her plan actually seemed like it would work. My prom night wasn't going to be ruined.

"Alright Alice let's do this. But be forewarning that you're going to have to help me!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Well let's get to it. We only have eight weeks to turn him from geek to chic!" she replied back as she pushed me towards his lonely table of one.

**A/N: This has been going through my head since all the stories I read are about how Bella is a loser and Edward is Mr. Popular and he bets he can change her. So I wanted to do something a little different. I'm not sure if I'm going to throw a bet into this yet but you know how devious Tanya Denali and Jessica Stanley can be ;) So R&R pretty please and don't forget to check out A Wedding to Die For…that's one is still my baby! Much love LilD**


	2. You Find Out Who Your Friends Are

**A/N: I got quite a few story alerts but only one review. So here is one more chapter and then we'll see where to go from here.**

I slowly shuffled my feet towards his table. How am I just going to pop over there and start talking to Edward? I hadn't talked to him since the second week of our freshman year. And that conversation hadn't gone all that well either.

"_Hey Geekward! Better watch where you're going or you might accidently fall!" Mike Newton screamed at Edward in the hall. Mike was trying like hell to impress his new football friends. I grimaced as I saw Mike stuck his foot out to trip Edward._

_Edward fell face forward to the ground and his glasses fell off of his face. His books fell messily on the floor that he had been carrying in his hands. I watched as his face grew bright red and his shiny green eyes filled with pain. He looked at the crowd and his eyes landed on me as if they were asking me to help him._

_I glanced over at Mike and he was pointing and laughing with everyone else. I saw Edward's older brother Emmet coming towards the crowd. I knew I should help Edward. He, after all, had been my best friend since we were in preschool. _

"_Bella, can you help me find my glasses?" he whispered at me. I flinched next to Mike. I had to help him._

"_What the hell are you trying to do Geekward? Are you trying to hit on my girlfriend? You had, what ten years, to impress her? Guess what dork? She chose me." Mike sneered at him. That was when I heard smashing of glass underneath Mike's shoe. _

_I gasped but I didn't know what to do. Thankfully Emmet's booming voice had come over the crowd._

"_Leave my brother the fuck alone Newton or I'll make sure you're the football team's bitch. And the rest of you get the hell out of here." Emmet yelled at the crowd of unforgiving freshman and sophomores._

_Mike pulled on my hand but I pulled it out his grasp. I had to talk to Edward and make things right. Mike frowned at me but took off when he saw Emmet's glare._

"_Edward are you okay? I'm so sorry. Mike can be an asshole sometimes." I rambled as I knelt where he still was lying on the floor._

_His green eyes pierced my brown ones and stared at me with so much pain and hurt. "Why didn't you help me? You could've stopped him."_

_He was right. I could've stopped Mike. Why didn't I? Oh yeah that's right. I didn't want to hurt my new found popularity and boyfriend._

"_I don't know. I just froze. I really am sorry. I swear this won't ever happen again. I promise." _

"_No it won't because you've chosen Bella. You chose them over me. He's right. Just leave."_

_I stared at him. He couldn't honestly want me to leave. We were best friends. I had just made one mistake and I was really sorry about it._

"_Edward I'm sorry. You don't mean this. Let me help you to the nurse so she can help you." I could feel the tears threatening to fall. I tried to grab for his hand but he snatched it back like I had leprosy._

"_Emmet can help me. You're dead to me now Bella. Go to back to your new life." _

_I continued to sit there as Emmet helped Edward up and to the nurse. _

_And then I had gone back to Mike._

And now here I stood about to act like we could still be friends. I swallowed nervously as I stopped in front of his table. He didn't even glance up at me.

"Um hey Edward," I try to say as calm as I could. I'm sure I sounded like a prepubescent teenager.

His emerald eyes looked up at me through his rimmed glasses and I saw anger flash through them quickly before he simply said, "Hey."

"Can I sit down," I asked hoping he wouldn't deny me.

He looked around the library and then back at me. He cocked his eyebrow and he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, you wouldn't want anyone to see you talking to the infamous Geekward. And I surely wouldn't want your popularity points to go down."

I had been ready for an angry Edward. Maybe even a suspicious one. But I was not ready for a sarcastic one.

I did however sit down and continued to look at him.

"What do you want Bella?"

"I wanted to talk to you. You know catch up."

He laughed his melodious laugh that I hadn't heard in forever. "You want to talk now? It's a little late for that. Besides wouldn't want Mike to find out you talked to me."

I closed my eyes before I spoke. Obviously he didn't keep up to date with the school gossip. "Mike and I broke up. And if I remember right, I tried to talk to you. You shut me out."

"Oh now because you and Mike broke up, you can talk to me. Now I'm good enough again? I don't need your pity just like I didn't need it then," he replied as he grabbed his books and stood up. I grabbed his hand to stop him and pulled him back down into his seat.

"Damn you! I never pitied you. I really was sorry about what happened and missed our friendship. I tried for four months to get you to talk to me. How the hell is that pity? Now can we just talk please?" I asked. My anger was rising a little bit and I tried hard to bite it back.

"It's in the past Bella," he replied back to my argument against my so called pity. "It's in the past just like our friendship is. I don't need your friendship anymore. I have more than enough."

I stifled a laugh. More than enough friends? Who in the world is he friends with?

"Even geeks have friends Bella." Edward answered what I thought had been a question only in my mind.

"Well I know that. I just meant that I never see you with anyone." I tried to cover up my question. I'm really pathetic at lying and he knew I was lying.

"Yeah, well I don't flaunt everything I have like you do. I need the praise of everyone around me to make me feel better. I have a best friend in the form of Ben, you know Angela's boyfriend? He doesn't judge people."

"I don't judge anyone Edward. You should know that." He really was starting to push my buttons. I didn't deserve all of this from one innocent mistake.

Edward stood up and grabbed his books and crammed them into his bag. He looked at me intently and I seem to shrink in his glare. "And this might be hard for you to believe, but I got over what you and everyone else did. So please just let me live this last two months in peace."

I watched as his retreating form stalked out of the library. Alice looked at me with a perfectly raised eyebrow and I mouth, "We're screwed!"

**A/N: I decided to put a twist in there of them having been friends. It'll make it a little bit harder for Bella. Alright R&R so I know to keep going! Much love LilD**


End file.
